Lebenspunkte
right Lebenspunkte bestimmen, wieviel Energie der Spieler noch hat, bevor der gespielte Charakter bewusstlos wird und somit der Game Over Bildschirm erscheint. Der Begriff Lebenspunkte wird in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Re:coded verwendet und immer durch LP abgekürzt, davor wurde immer HP verwendet, welches für Hit Points steht. Jeder Charakter und auch Gegner hat eine bestimmt Anzahl an Lebenspunkten, welche auf 0 gebracht werden muss, um ihn/sie/es zu besiegen. Um die LP der Gegner zu verringern, müssen die Charaktere oder Gegner mit einem Angriff oder Magie getroffen werden. Die Anzahl der LP, die bei einem physischen Treffer abgezogen werden, werden von der Stärke des Charakters bestimmt, sowie der Verteidigung des Gegners. Höhere Verteidigung bedeutet, weniger Punkte die abgezogen werden, wohingegen mehr Stärke bedeutet, mehr Punkte bei einem Treffer abzuziehen. Die LP der verbündeten Charaktere können neben ihren Bildern im HUD und Menü eingesehen werden, gegnerische LP können mithilfe von Analyse erfasst werden, sollte die Fähigkeit angelegt sein. Die Heilung der Charaktere können mit LP-Kugeln anfangen (kleine Kugeln 1 HP, große Kugeln 5 HP) und über sämtliche Heil Gegenstände gehen, die da wären: Potion, Hi-Potion, Mega-Potion, Elixier, Final-Elixier und Vita-Magie. Es verfügen auch einige wenige Gegner über die Fähigkeit, sich selbst oder andere zu heilen. Anzeige thumb|233px|Das HUD des Charakters, die grüne Leiste ist für HP Lebenspunkte werden in Form einer Leiste angezeigt. Wenn die LP des Charakters 100% sind, ist die Leiste komplett grün. Falls der Charakter einen Treffer kassiert, zuckt das Bild des Charakters kurz und ein Teil der grünen Leiste wird schwarz, was angibt, das nicht mehr 100% LP vorhanden sind. Erreichen die LP einen besonders tiefen Punkt, erreicht Sora den kritischen Modus. Die LP Leiste leuchtet daraufhin in rot und gibt in kurzen Abständen ein Geräusch von sich, womit darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, das der Spieler sich bald heilen sollte. Dies ist auch in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts II der Fall und gilt somit auch für Roxas und Riku, sofern sie spielbar sind. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep zucken die Charaktere nicht, aber leuchten bei einem einfachen Treffer kurz rot. Die LP Leiste blinkt kurz in gelb, wenn Missionspunkte in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days eingesammelt werden. Wie bereits in den Vorgängern, ertönt auch hier ein regelmäßiger Alarm, wenn der Charakter nur noch wenig LP hat. Die LP Leiste ist meistens an der unteren rechten oder oberen linke Ecke des Bildschirms zu finden und mit den restlichen Leisten gruppiert. In Kingdom Hearts II erscheint die HP-Leiste direkt neben der MP- und Drive-Leiste. In Kingdom Hearts befindet sich neben der HP-Leiste nur die MP-Leiste und in Reverse/Rebirth von Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories erscheint es neben der SP-Anzeige von Riku. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ist neben der LP-Leiste noch die Fokus- und Dimensionslink-Leiste. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days gibt es keine weiteren Leisten, doch ab bestimmten Grenzen, dient die LP-Leiste auch gleichzeitig als Leiste für Limit-Brecher. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories existiert eine zweite HP-Leiste, welche blau ist. Erst wenn die blaue HP-Leiste vollständig erschöpft ist, kann die grüne Leiste verringert werden. Eine blaue HP-Leiste ist erst mit über 100 HP verfügbar. Gegnerische LP-Leisten haben verschiedene Erscheinungen. In Kingdom Hearts ist die einfache Leiste grün. Eine zweite Leiste, welche mehr HP angibt, ist gelb, gefolgt von orange, rot und schließlich violett. Hat ein Gegner mehr Energie als die fünf angezeigten Leisten, sieht es anfangs so aus, als würde er gar keinen Schaden erleiden, doch sobald genügend Schaden zugefügt ist, beginnt auch die violette Leiste sich zu verringern und schließlich auch alle anderen nach und nach. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories werden die HP ähnlich angezeigt. Die erste Leiste ist grün, gefolgt von einer weiteren blauen. Darüber hinaus können Gegner noch eine gelbe und rote Leiste besitzen. In Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts coded und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep wurde die Anzeige für Gegner komplett umgebaut. Alle Leisten sind grün und weitere Leisten werden in Form von kleinen grünen Kästchen unter der LP-Leiste angegeben. Das gleiche gilt auch für Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, außer das diese kleinen Kästchen nicht rechteckig sind, sondern oval. Die maximalen LP erweitern In jeden Spiel können die LP auf unterschiedliche weisen erhöht werden. In Kingdom Hearts gibt es bei Stufenaufstiegen automatisch weitere HP. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories gibt es bei einem Stufenanstieg die Auswahl, die maximalen LP oder die Deckkapazität zu vergrößern, sowie neue Spezialmanöver zu erlernen. In Reverse/Rebirth hat Riku die Auswahl zwischen der Verbesserung der Angriffspunkten und Sinitra-Punkten. In Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep wird die maximale HP/LP erweitert, wenn bestimmte Aufgaben erfüllt werden, meistens nach dem besiegen eines Endgegners. Die maximale Anzahl der HP in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ist 560. In Kingdom Hearts ist die maximale Anzahl der HP davon abhängig, welche Waffe der Spieler am Anfang des Spiels auswählt. Die meisten HP kann Sora erreichen, wenn der Alchera-Schild gewählt wird, womit er ein Maximum von 111 HP erlangen kann. In Kingdom Hearts II ist die maximale Anzahl der HP 120, egal welche Waffe er am Anfang des Spiels auswählt. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days startet Roxas mit 62 LP und jede neue Stufe geben ihm 3 LP dazu. Im Missionsmodus ist die maximale Anzahl der LP unterschiedlich und Charakter abhängig. Lexaeus hat den höchsten LP Wert und Zexion sowie Donald Duck haben den geringsten LP Wert. Der maximale LP Wert kann nur durch Stufenanstiege oder durch das ausrüsten mit bestimmten Ringen erhöht werden. Weblinks fr:Points de Vie en:Hit Points es:Vitalidad Kategorie:Spielelemente